marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 23
(Fantastic Four's Story) (Marvel Zombies' Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Greg Land | CoverArtist2 = Matt Ryan | CoverArtist3 = Justin Ponsor | Quotation = Great. Because things weren't sucky enough. | Speaker = Thing | StoryTitle1 = Crossover: Part 3 | Writer1_1 = Mark Millar | Penciler1_1 = Greg Land | Inker1_1 = Matt Ryan | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = John Barber | Editor1_3 = Nicole Wiley | Synopsis1 = Ben, Johnny, and Sue stare in awe at the other Fantastic Four. However, the other Reed Richards orders the other Johnny to burn Ben, Sue, and Johnny. However, Sue activates her force fields to hold back the other Ben and the fire. But the other Sue forces her into the hallway with her force fields. They seal the other Fantastic Four inside the room and gas them. Sue notes that they looked like themselves, but looked older and necrotized and suggests they might have a virus. But before she can finish, the other Reed forces his way through the door and attacks Ben. However, Sue manages to collapse his left synapse, brain damaging him. Security officers come to their aid, and Sue and Johnny fill them in on the new Fantastic Four. Meanwhile, back in the other universe, Wolverine is sitting on top of a building, sniffing out other sources of food. Reed manages to get back to Magneto's fort with insulin for Mindy. Meanwhile, Magneto suggests that the teleporter wouldn't stop the infected from getting through, but gives them a chance to escape to Reed's dimension. As they make a plan to get to the Baxter Building, Thor and the other infected make their way into the tunnel. Magneto creates a diversion by hurling a train at the infected and the survivors escape into the streets, where they are confronted by the other infected. However, before the infected can get them, the zombies are mysteriously blinded. Magneto asks Reed if that was another one of his powers, to which Ultimate Sue asks why people assume that Reed was always the smart one. The Ultimate Fantastic Four begin to burn a path to the Baxter Building, but are encountered by the Hulk. Ben fights the Hulk and comes out victorious. They return to the Baxter Building and manage to get to the teleporter. Reed asks Magneto to supply power to the teleporter, which he does. But the infected are coming closer to the Baxter Building. Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, Kelly, Danny, and Mindy all step on the teleporter. They see Magneto isn't coming with them, which he states isn't his being brave, but is staying to destroy the teleporter. Magneto's last words to the group is a farewell to Mindy and a request for her to be good. They activate the portal and the group is whisked away. After the group is gone, there is apparently a massive explosion, apparently destroying a large chunk of New York. Back in their home universe, Reed and the others are encountered by Dr. Storm. Reed says that he will pack his things, because he assumes he will be fired. However, Dr. Storm tells him he's not happy about what he's done and the other Fantastic Four is sealed up, but the reason for his being there has to do with Sue and Johnny. A glasses-wearing woman is standing in the lab with them, to which Sue shockingly asks: "Mom?" | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * : * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * ** Humans ** Mutants ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** **** * ** Items: * * Zombified Reed's Inter-dimensional Portal | Notes = * This issue features a letters page, Ultimate Fantastic Four. Letters are published from Drew Edwards, Jackie Williams, Steve O'Rando, Daniel Anderson, Mark Mastauskas, and Mark All. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 23 Category:Marvel Zombies Comic Books